Baby Okay?
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 3: "Sorry Ma,it spilled out."He told them, sitting on one of the side chairs."She wanted to know why I was picking her up instead of Mom and well…"He motioned to Adeline who stood protectively close to her Mom with hands on Regina's belly.


**Title:** Baby Okay?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon a Time  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Swan Queen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> No.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Sorry Ma, it spilled out." He told them, sitting on one of the side chairs. "She wanted to know why I was picking her up instead of Mom and well…" He motioned to Adeline who stood protectively close to her Mom with hands on Regina's belly.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A prompt from Tumblr: _I just read that fic about Regina pregnant and I loved it! You're such a talented writer (: Could you continue please?_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

"No more babies after this." Regina moaned. She sat in the living room, her feet in her wife's lap while the blonde woman massaged her sole of her foot. Emma let out a chuckle and shook her head. "What?" Regina narrowed her eyes, but a thinly veiled smile crept on her lips.

"It's your fault you're like this." Emma said matter-of-factly and laughed at her wife's face. "It's true! If your magic thing-"

"My magic is not to blame!"

"Then how do you explain getting pregnant without a penis being involved?"

"I could be cheating on you." Regina huffed and stuck her tongue out, a childish action that long ago stopped surprising her.

"I'm sure that's it." Emma deadpanned. She went back to rubbing. "All I'm saying is that ever since you got your magic back, that weird glowy, misty thing has been happening." The blonde gave the sorceress a pointed look with a raised eyebrow, daring her to try and deny it.

Regina pushed herself up from the stretched out position she had taken since they arrived home. "I warned you!" The brunette could feel a mood swing coming on, but there was no way to stop it. The sob tried to claw its way out of her and she held it back to continue speaking. "I warned you of the consequences of having sex while I'm like that!"

Emma saw the tears in her love's eyes and immediately tried to fix the mess she herself had created. "I know, but you're so hard to resist when you're like that." She gently placed her wife's feet on the ground and shifted the woman closer to her. "All rosy cheeked and hot and…" Emma trailed off, thinking of the state Regina was talking about. Shaking her head from the more than PG thoughts, she kissed Regina on the mouth. "You're sexy when it happens and I'd say we got a few pretty good deals out of it."

The Mayor sniffled, swallowing and letting out a little breath. "You think?"

"Definitely." Emma smiled brightly at her darker half's small smile. "I wasn't saying that we didn't. What I'm saying is every time you glow, I go stay with Red or my Mother." Regina laughed and nodded in agreement. Three kids were enough for the two of them, especially since Henry was almost an adult.

"I'm sorry," Regina swiped at the skin under her eyes with a small laugh as she apologized for the sudden swing of her emotions.

"Don't be." The Sheriff reassured her. "At least it's not as bad as when you were pregnant with Addy."

"Speaking of, where-" The front door slammed open.

"Mommie!" A small bundle of energy tore through the house, stopping just before Regina. The three year old had dark brown hair that was wrapped into a loose braid at the child's request and big brown eyes that watched your every move with a natural childlike curiosity. Emma imagined that's what Regina looked like before the brunette's Mother snuffed it out. "Hen'y said you not feeling good."

Emma looked away from her daughter to see her son walk in behind her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "He did, did he?"

"Sorry Ma, it spilled out." He told them, sitting on one of the side chairs. "She wanted to know why I was picking her up instead of Mom and well…" He motioned to Adeline who stood protectively close to her Mom with hands on Regina's belly.

"Mommie okay?" Adeline asked, her tone dead serious as she searched her Mom's eyes. Emma had to stifle a laugh. Regina shot her a look, but smiled down at her daughter, placing a hand on her cheek and nodding.

"I'm okay, baby." Regina told her. Adeline shook her head.

"I no baby!" She pushed a little on the other brunette's stomach to draw her attention there. "This baby. I Addy."

"You're right." Regina nodded to appease her child who demanded, in her own cute way, that she no longer desired to be called 'baby'. "I'm sorry, my Little Witch." Adeline grinned toothily at the nickname Regina had bestowed upon her.

The little girl moved her gaze to where her hands rested. "Baby are you 'right?" When nothing happened, Adeline rested her ear on the belly. "Baby okay? Addy make sure you 'kay." Regina's eyes filled with tears once more as Emma quietly told Henry to grab the camera to take a picture of this moment. "I 'tect you Baby."

_The End_


End file.
